Tale Of Two Titans
by Fallen Dove
Summary: PREVIOUSLY CALLED THICKER THAN WATER!Raven had a horrible habit that bought Her and Beast Boy closer together, in more than one way. BBRAE ALL THE WAY! first story so please no flames. Rating might go up as story continues.
1. Sufferings

Disclaimer- I do not own the Teen Titans (and if I did, Raven and BB would have Kissed along time ago) or the song Breaking the Habit by Lincoln Park.

This is my first fiction and I'd really appreciate compliments or helpful criticism, NO FLAMES!

Story is in normal typing. Song is in italics.

Chapter 1, Breaking the Habit-

_Memories consume, like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again _

As Raven lay in her bathtub, memories filled her head, some good some bad. She remembered the day she joined the team and how happy she was deep inside, even if she didn't show it. She remembered how much she loved Robin, the Boy Wonder, and how heartbroken she was when he started going out with Starfire. Robin, the reason Raven lay in her bathtub covered in blood. Blood was everywhere, it covered the beautiful bathtub, it covered Raven's slender body, it matted her beautiful hair.

_You all assume, I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again _

She hated Robin with all her heart. She thought Robin truly loved her, but dumped her for a red headed tramp. As Raved thought about this, everything started spinning. The last thing she heard before passing out was beast boy shouting,

"Raven, are you alright, you've been in there for three hours!"

_I don't want to be the one, the battles always choose  
Cause inside I realize, that I'm the one confused _

-'Should I check on her?'

-'She'll kill you!'

_- _She's been in there for such a long time, though.'

-like I said before, she'll kill you!'

Beast Boy was having a battle with his mind when he heard a clunk coming from the bathroom. 'That's it,' Beast Boy thought 'I have to go in.' Beast Boy cautiously opened the door to find a blood soaked Raven lying in the bathtub. "Raven!" screamed Beast Boy at the top of his lungs. The rest of the team heard his scream and rushed over to find Beast Boy holding a naked, cut up, bloody Raven.

_I don't know what's worth fighting for ,Or why I have to scream. I don't know why I instigate, And say what I don't mean. I don't know how I got this way or why it feels alright, so I'm breaking the habit tonight._

As Raven was rushed to the medical room, no one was worried more than Beast Boy. Beast Boy always loved Raven, even though he knew Raven had a thing for Robin. Beast Boy was so lost in thought that he didn't even hear Cyborg say that Raven has a very high chance of dying within the next few minutes.

_Clutching my cure, I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again_

It wasn't until Starfire screamed his name that Beast Boy even knew where he was. The scene hit him like a ton of bricks. Beast Boy started too sob, more than ever before. He cried about his horrible childhood, about his past experiences, about the love of his life that was dying right in front of his eyes.

_I hurt much more, than anytime before  
I had no options left again_

Cyborg, Robin and Starfire tried to comfort the weeping titan, but to no avail. After about and hour or so, they left the poor, lonely Titan alone with Raven and his sorrows. 'I have to stop and tell Raven right now, or else…' Beast Boy didn't want to finish his thought.

_I'll paint it on the walls, Cause I'm the one at fault  
I'll never fight again, And this is how it ends_

As Beast Boy walked over to his dark angles bed, he took a glance at the heart monitor above her. 'Slow but it's still moving' thought Beast Boy, trying to be as optimistic as possible.

_I don't know what's worth fighting for, Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity, To show you what I mean_

Beast Boy walked closer to Raven's resting spot. 'She looks so beautiful' thought Beast Boy, looking at Raven's milky white (now paler than usual) skin, and her beautiful hair.

_I don't know how I got this way, I'll never be alright  
So I'm Breaking the habit,_ _I'm Breaking the habit_

"Raven I have to tell you something very important," Beast Boy quietly said."I…I love you." As Beast Boy finished his confession, the line for her heart slowly began to slow. "Raven, please don't go." Beast Boy choked out in between sobs. Right after his plea, the line went completely straight.

_I'm Breaking the habit _

As Beast Boy held Ravens head, he cried into her hair. Beast Boy was lost in memories and didn't hear Raven say on her last breath, "I love you too."

_Tonight_

BBRAEFOREVERBBRAEFOREVERBBRAEFOREVERBBRAEFOREVERBBRAEFOREVER

What did you think? Should I continue or should this stay as a one-shot? Tell me with a review. Thanks!

PS- Sorry for any typos

Fallen Dove


	2. Revival

* * *

Disclaimer- I do not own the Teen Titans (and if I did, Raven and BB would have Kissed along time ago) 

This is my first fiction and I'd really appreciate compliments or helpful criticism, NO FLAMES!

OMG! Thanks for all the compliments! As you can see, I am going to be continuing this story and I have to answer a few reviews-

**given-inside: **There are to be more than two chapters but I promise you it will have a semi-happy ending. (Beast Boy will do something Drastic at some point in this story, though.)

**Chibi Scooby**- Thanks for the compliment. You will just have to see :)

**Pfeh**- NO! I still have injuries from the last spork attack!

**Gothicbutterflyraven1290**- Don't worry, Raven is my favorite character to.

**NOTE **I will be more descriptive from now on. Now I will be explaining more about the environment they're in and more about the things they do.

Now on with the story!

Chapter 2, Revival-

As Raven opened her eyes, she found herself on the ground in a graveyard. She didn't know who she was or what she looked like. Sitting on top of a gravestone not far away was a woman. With lavender hair blocking her face and a torn up leotard, she didn't look very hospitable. 'I feel like I've seen her before, but I know I haven't. I would've remembered someone like that.' Raven thought, still staring at the mystery woman. Raven tried to get up, but as hard as she tried, she couldn't. Raven glanced at the Gravestone behind the mystery woman and was just able to make out a name. "R…Raven Roth" Recited Raven, slowly and clearly. Raven didn't know what to do. She was stuck in a graveyard with a crying woman that doesn't even know she's there. 'I guess there's only one thing I can do' Said Raven with a sigh. Raven turned her head towards the mystery woman. "Ms….. Whoever you are, can you please help me." All of a sudden, the woman looked up and Raven let out a gasp. "Those eyes, they're mine," Said Raven, apparently awestruck. For the first time, the woman got up. She walked over to Raven and said eight simple words. "Raven, your time on earth is not done," and with that, she touched Raven. All of a sudden, Raven heard a scream. It took her a few seconds to realize it was her screaming. And as fast as the pain came, it went.

Raven opened her stinging eyes to find herself in a dimly lit room, with at least 30 people crying. Over her stood a green man, whose eyes were red and puffy. "Beast Boy," whispered Raven, who was overjoyed. "Raven? Raven, you alive!" said Beast Boy giving her the biggest hug she ever remembered getting. "I'm so glad your back" Beast Boy sobbed, but they were tears of happiness. "I'm glad to be back" Raven said, silent tear's cascading down her pale face. They stayed in that hug for what felt like forever. They would've stayed longer, but Cyborg slowly picked Raven up and told her he was taking her to the hospital. "Why? I'm alive and I feel fine," Raven stated, struggling with all her might to get free. Raven just told a great white lie, and she knew it. Her head felt like it was going to explode, and everything was blurry when her eyes were opened. All of a sudden, Raven felt someone grab her hand and heard Beast Boy whisper, "Everything will be alright, just don't leave us again." That was the last thing she heard before passing out.

BBRAEFOREVERBBRAEFOREVERBBRAEFOREVERBBRAEFOREVERBBRAEFOREVER

I know, very short, but I'm planning on writing another today cause I'm home sick so I have nothing better to do.

PS- In the next few chapters, it will mostly be romance. Thanks!

Fallen Dove


	3. Coming and Going

Disclaimer- I do not own the Teen Titans (and if I did, Raven and BB would have kissed along time ago)

This is my first fiction and I'd really appreciate compliments or helpful criticism, NO FLAMES!

OMG! Thanks for all the compliments! As you can see, I am going to be continuing this story.

** NOTE **I will be more descriptive from now on. Now I will be explaining more about the environment they're in and more about the things they do.

Now on with the story!

Chapter 3, Coming and Going -

Raven was the only thing that Beast Boy could think about. She was plaguing his mind and all he wanted was to see her awake and ok. Then, out of nowhere, his prayers were answered. Raven slowly opened her eyes to see an overjoyed Beast Boy sitting next to her.

"Wh….Where am I," stuttered Raven. She could tell that her body was covered in bandages, yet she didn't know why. "You're in the hospital, remember" Beast Boy questioned. Before Raven could respond, Starfire burst through the door and gave Raven a gentile hug. "Friend Raven, I am so glad that you have awakened!" said an overjoyed Starfire, who was hovering over Raven's bed. "Raven nodded, to tired to say anything. " I need some sleep," muttered Raven, who almost fell asleep mid-sentence." Let's go team, she need to rest," Robin said, leading the conscious titans out of the room. Unknown to everyone but Raven, Beast Boy lightly kissed Raven forehead and whispered, "Thanks God for sending my angel back to me."

"Ms. Raven Roth," Questioned the nurse. "Yes" replied Raven sourly. It had been Two months since Raven arrived at the hospital and she was sick of it. "You are free to go," replied the nurse. "I can leave," asked Raven excitedly. "Did I stutter?" replied the nurse, but before she even said this, Raven was gone.

"I have to find Beast Boy right away" said Raven, flying as fast as she possibly could towards titans' tower. Once she arrived there, she was greeted by some horrible news.

"I'm back! Has anythi……" Raven started, but stopped when she saw the state the tower was in. There were socks on the ground; dust covered everything, not to mention the numerous mustard bottles that covered the ground. "Umm… is anyone here" Raven asked cautiously. "Yeah, but not everyone," Cyborg said, coming out of the garage. "What are you talking about" "Why is the tower so messy?" Raven, I don't know how to tell you this, so I'll just come out and say it," started a distressed looking Cyborg. "Raven while you were at the hospital, Beast Boy ran away"

BBRAEFOREVERBBRAEFOREVERBBRAEFOREVERBBRAEFOREVERBBRAEFOREVER

Another short one but I wrote two today so I not that upset but I need a few more reviews before I continue. I don't want to write for nothing.

PS- In the next few chapters, it will mostly be romance. Thanks!

Fallen Dove


	4. You just got here!

Disclaimer- I do not own the Teen Titans (and if I did, Raven and BB would have kissed along time ago)

This is my first fiction and I'd really appreciate compliments or helpful criticism, NO FLAMES!

OMG! Thanks for all the compliments! As you can see, I am going to be continuing this story.

** NOTE **I will be more descriptive from now on. Now I will be explaining more about the environment they're in and more about the things they do.

Now on with the story!

Chapter 3-

_Flashback- _

_There was news that Raven was returning within the next week and the team couldn't be happier. BB and Cy were playing Mega Monkeys 5 on there new game station XL and Robin was teaching Starfire how to cook ham and eggs when the phone rang. Robin, who needed a break, went to answer the phone. "Hello, Titans Tower……… Are you sure…… Thanks for calling." Robin hung up the phone and called a meeting. "Titans, I have some very bad news." Robin paused. Beast Boy started to expect his worst nightmare was coming alive. "Raven…Raven had died."_

_It came true. Before he even realized it, Beast Boy was out of the tower running away with all his pain. A few hours later, another phone call came. This time Cyborg answered the phone. "We are not accepting any ph…what... A mistake!... Ravens Ok! Thanks so much for calling!" Cyborg hung up the phone and raced to tell Robin and Starfire. "Ya'll will never believe it. Raven alive! The Hospital called and…why aren't you happy?" Cyborg questioned. "Raven might be unharmed, but Beast Boy is still not with us," said a teary eyed Starfire. Starfire's right, we have to look for him. "You guys look for him and I'll stay and wait for Raven. Cyborg always thought of Raven as a little sister who he had to be there for no matter what. So he waited and waited and waited._

_End Flashback-_

Raven was out of the tower and looking for Beast Boy faster than she tried to get there. She was so worried. At her long stay at the hospital, she remembered everything. She remembered how much blood there was, how worried Beast Boy was, and the last thing she said. "I love you to" she repeated over and over in her mind, and didn't even care about the numerous things that were blowing up. When she said this, she meant it with all her heart. Finally she arrived at town hall. She ran up to the nearest desk. "I need to know where Beast Boy is," she demanded. "Sure, he just bought apartment in Gotham. Two days ago at the most." With out so much as a thank you, she was on her way to Gotham.

Raven was cold, tired, and hadn't had any type of food but finally reached Gotham. She had been flying for three days straight and was about to take a break anyway. No one in Gotham had ever heard about the teen titans so you can just imagine how everyone reacted when they saw a dirty teenager with purple hair and eyes fly into town square. She really didn't mind the stares and whispering going on, she was too tired. As fast as her legs would carry her, she went to a phone booth. "At least here I can have some privacy" thought Raven, getting into her all too common meditation pose. " Azarath, Metrion, Zynthos" Raven chanted quietly, trying to pry into Beast Boys mind.

"Beast Boy, Beast Boy, BEAST BOY!"

"Huh? Whose there?"

"It's the tooth fairy, who do you think?"

"Raven? Raven it's you"

"Bingo"

"I… I thought you were dead?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Never mind. Where are you?"

"The town square, can you come and get me?"

"Sure, I'll be there in 5 minutes"

And with that, Raven broke the connection. Raven slowly go up and walked over to a nearby bench. Trying to ignore stares was getting harder and harder to do. All of a sudden he felt a hand grab her shoulder. Raven let out a small gasp and said with a sigh, "Don't ever do that again." As Raven got up and turned around, she saw something that shocked her.

"BEAST BOY!"

BRAEFOREVERBBRAEFOREVERBBRAEFOREVERBBRAEFOREVERBBRAEFOREVER

Longer than the last but not as long as I would have hoped for. I need reviews before I continue. I don't want to write for nothing.

PS- The next chapter will be a lot of romance to make up for the no romanceness (is that a word? o0)

Fallen Dove


	5. A New Life

Disclaimer- I do not own the Teen Titans (and if I did, Raven and BB would have kissed along time ago)

This is my first fiction and I'd really appreciate compliments or helpful criticism, NO FLAMES!

OMG! Thanks for all the compliments! As you can see, I am going to be continuing this story.

**NOTE **I will be more descriptive from now on. Now I will be explaining more about the environment they're in and more about the things they do.

Now on with the story!

Chapter 5, -

There stood Beast Boy, But it sure didn't look like him. He had Black Hair and his skin was peach with a tinge of green that made him look sick. He had a black shirt on that said "not my day" in white letters and blue jeans with sneakers. He looked normal.

Raven stared, apparently awestruck. She wanted to fall but Beast Boy put his arm around her and led her back to his apartment. Once there, Beast Boy gave her some clothes to change into and showed her the bathroom. As Beast Boy left the room and went to go cook lunch,

(He can Cook? ), he thought about how lucky he was that she was alive and ok.

"BEAST BOY!" Raven screamed so loud that people in china could hear her. It had been 3 days since Raven moved in with BB and he just picked up clothes so she could "fit in" " Raven left the bedroom wrapped in a towel, fuming. " Beast Boy was peacefully napping on the couch when he felt something hit his face. As he opened his eyes, he saw the clothes he bought Raven. On top of him was a miniskirt so short that Raven had to squat to avoid showing off her…(you get the point), a tube top that was two sizes to small, four inch high heels, and a teddy. "How in the hell do you expect me to wear these?" Raven screamed reaching for Beast Boys throat. In the nick of time, BB turned into a fly and locked himself in his bedroom. "What do I do now," Raven asked herself, sitting on the couch 'I highly doubt that I'll be seeing Beast Boy in the next few hours and all the clothes are in his room but I need clothes." Raven thought about teleporting but remembered she was still in a towel (come on, I highly doubt that you would want to go into a boys room wrapped in a towel all you girls out there) "after a good half hour of thinking, she had no other choice. She dawned the mini skirt and tube top, put on her high heels, and teleported to the nearest mall.

"Closed! What do you mean? Its only 7:00!" Raven was having a heated argument with the guard, but he wouldn't let her in. "listen lady, daylight savings time started yesterday, and the mall closes at 8:00, so your out of luck," the guard told her smugly. Raven decided to walk back home, to upset to say anything. Unknown to her Beast Boy also went shopping while Raven was gone.

"Here to make up for the…ahem… clothes incident," BB started, "I have bought you some hair dye." Raven inspected the box and was relieved that it was black. "I'll be right out" Raven said' rushing to the shower; not even noticing the smug look on Beast Boys face.

The warm water felt good as Raven washed the hair dye out of her hair. As Raven stepped out of the shower and looked in the mirror, she let out a scream. Blonde. Her hair was blonde. Ravens eyes glowed red as she made her way out of the bathroom and got ready to kill Beast Boy. "After a solid ten minutes of beating, Beast Boy was on the ground begging for his life. Remembering that he loved her, Raven spared his life and with some healing, BB looked as good as new. "Please let me make it up to you." Beast Boy said." What will you do?" Raven asked, arms crossed over her chest. "Let me take you out to dinner tomorrow night, it'll be fun," Beast Boy said as he begged on his knees. After much debating, Raven finally came to a conclusion. "Fine… I'll go somewhere with you, but it can't be Taco Bell" "Raven went to change as Beast Boy called the most expensive Restaurant he know. "Hello, Aurore Restaurant (Aurore mean sunrise in French) I'd like to book a table for two at 7:00…..ok……that's fine thank you.

BB&RAEFOREVERBB&RAEFOREVERBB&RAEFOREVERBB&RAEFOREVERBB&RAEFOREVER

SO sorry for the long brake. I went on vacation and I had tons of homework. I need reviews before I continue. I don't want to write for nothing.

PS- The next chapter will be a lot of romance to make up for the no romanceness (is that a word? o0) Also along with the next chapter, there will be a page dedicated to answering reviews. Thanks!

Fallen Dove


	6. What Shopping Can Do

Disclaimer- I do not own the Teen Titans (and if I did, Raven and BB would have kissed along time ago)

OMG! I am so sorry for the incredibly loooong break. Please forgive me everyone! I am at your mercy!

This is my first fiction and I'd really appreciate compliments or helpful criticism, NO FLAMES!

OMG! Thanks for all the compliments! As you can see, I am going to be continuing this story.

**NOTE **I will be more descriptive from now on. Now I will be explaining more about the environment they're in and more about the things they do.

Now on with the story!

Chapter 6 –

Yawning, Raven sat up and looked at the clock next to her bed "8 o' clock" It shined back to her. Since she's been here, Beast Boy has been treating her like a queen, giving her the only bed in the house and preparing breakfast in bed for her on almost every morning. Just as expected, A knock came from the door. "Just a minute!" Raven stated, quickly getting up and throwing on a robe. As she lay back down, Beast Boy waited patiently, remembering last night, and how angry Raven was. "Come in." said an angelic voice from behind the door. Beast Boy opened cautiously, nervous about Raven reaction towards him. Thankfully she seemed calm and, actually, even looked happy. Raven didn't forget Beast Boy's promise to take her out to dinner later tonight, and knew that shopping was going to be a priority today. Being the sneaky person she could be, Raven picked up the other phone in the bedroom after she stormed out the night before to see who BB was calling. After hearing what the restaurant is called she called up to see what the recommended attire the restaurant called for. "It is strictly formal." Stated a french man. She kept her secret with her as she started to consume the breakfast of eggs, (fake of course), toast, and orange juice BB laid in front of her. As soon as she was done, Beast Boy took away the platter of food and started to exit the room. Raven saw him leaving, but, even surprising to her, grabbed his arm to stop him. He wheeled around, and Raven had no clue what to say. "Thanks" was all she could say right now. Beast Boy, who was hoping for something more than a thanks, nodded and left the room. "What was that all about?" Raven asked herself in a whisper, as she entered the shower, ready to start her day.

BB&RAEFOREVERBB&RAEFOREVERBB&RAEFOREVERBB&RAEFOREVERBB&RAEFOREVER

"Is there **_anything _**in this goddamn store that isn't _pink?_", Raven said while in one of the many formal wear stores that were in the Gotham City Mall. This must have been the seventh store she went to, and yet no luck. She exited the mall, worried and starting to panic. As Raven walked back to Beast Boys apartment, she decided to get away from the crowd on Main Street. Taking a back alleyway that was filled with pleasant looking old shops, Raven stopped and gasped. In one of the windows stood a beautiful violet dress. It was strapless with a slightly puffed out bottom that reached to the floor. On the bottom of the dress, there was a beautiful outline of a flower in what looked like crystals. Along with it was a beautiful pair of silver heels, and they accented the dress beautifully. Raven knew that she had to have it and would trade an arm and a leg to get it.

BB&RAEFOREVERBB&RAEFOREVERBB&RAEFOREVERBB&RAEFOREVERBB&RAEFOREVER

"Raaaven! Are you almost done? Its 6:40 and we're gonna be late!" Beast Boy yelled into the bedroom impatiently. Beast Boy was wearing a simple black tuxedo, simple looking yet stunning. He had been sitting on the couch for the past half hour, waiting impatiently for his dark goddess to exit the bedroom where she had been for the past hour and a half. Just as he was about ask yet again when she'll be done, Raven exited the bedroom and entered the living room. She was wearing the dress from the store, along with the heels, and did they look good on her or what! Raven also had her hair slightly curled at the salon, (that's why she was in the "bedroom" for such a long time) where she also got extensions, but amazingly, left her hair blonde. Half of her hair was pulled back, leaving half to cascade down to her mid back and a few strands to hang by her face. Her face was made up with some pink-red lip gloss, some pale blush and some mascara, eyeliner and a beautiful lavender eye shadow. "She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Beast Boy muttered softly, walking over to where Raven stood, blushing and waiting for beast boy to say something, **anything**_. 'Is it that bad? Maybe I went over the top? I should have never bought th..." _Raven's thought's were interrupted when Beast Boy took her hand and kissed it softly. "Raven, you look beautiful tonight." Beast Boy whispered softly but just loud enough for Raven to hear. "Ohh, it's really nothing. Just something I found while shopping today." Raven lied, knowing the hell she went through to find this. Beast Boy took her had and led her to the front of the apartment building, where a taxi sat waiting. The two entered and Beast Boy handed the driver directions to the restaurant. Raven sat there with a smile on her face. '_Its so sweet how he's trying to keep this such a secret. I love the little grass stain' _The whole car ride was silent and not a single person said anything until the taxi driver said "that would be $16.25 sir." Raven snapped out of her daze and laid her eyes upon the most elegant looking restaurant she'd ever seen. She would have kept looking at the building in awe if not for Beast Boy's voice in a whisper, "umm…. Raven." He said "Umm… I. .uhhh…..left my money at the apartment…..do you think you could pay……the…….driver" Beast Boy asked and braced himself for Ravens rude comment. But for once, Raven said nothing mean, but only smiled and said, "Sure, here you go." She handed Beast Boy the money and he paid the driver. As they exited the car, Beast Boy held Ravens hand to help her, and Raven couldn't help but blush a bright shade of red. "Is that a blush I see on your face?" Beast Boy asked with a grin on his face. "Oh shut up and let's go!" Raven said, Giving Beast Boy a playful push and running ahead…..

BB&RAEFOREVERBB&RAEFOREVERBB&RAEFOREVERBB&RAEFOREVERBB&RAEFOREVER

There, my first update in like, months. I'd still like reviews a lot, but will update a couple more chapters without them.

Fallen Dove


End file.
